


Music to Reach Your Heart [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Concerts, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2019, First Dates, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, because there are like 5 minutes of babbling, undeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Daichi has two tickets to the concert of Suga's favorite movie score composer and invites him, but may have forgotten to mention it is supposed to be a date.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Music to Reach Your Heart [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Music to Reach Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531373) by [so_bee_eh_roo (sobieru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/so_bee_eh_roo). 



> Wow, this time the author was very reluctant to let me podfic this. They've decided on letting me do some more fics, so hopefully, they get used to having them podficced.
> 
> Seriously, I never ever do this, but here I am, actually choosing fics of mine to podfic. That's the power of Voiceteam, y'all. This is the first time I ever read my own fic.

**Cover art by me**

## Length

0:20:42 (w/o reader's notes: 16:26) 

## Stream

## Music Credits

"Still Into You", originally by Paramore, cover [by Gareth Bush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5Pa7kprnaU)

## Files

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mH2VwnQbTSvgRInzOj_q4bUFz0H8K1Qb/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/music-to-reach-your-heart)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, fun fact: I used to listen to this song (well, the original one by Paramore) and the album it's from a lot back when I had the experience that inspired me to write this (check end notes from fic lol). And I actually realized that as I was editing haha.
> 
> My reader's notes are too long, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what got into me to do them, that's also very rare.


End file.
